robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wq9/Bacon 32O
DISCLAIMER This is NOT REAL, SO DON'T SAY IS REAL STORY I was scrolling down on the games page to play Roblox games, But I founded a game called "A Mystery" I joined It I thoughted myself "What Mystery?" so I joined the game was made by Bacon_32O once I joined It there was a science lab then I saw Bacon_32O he welcomed me to the lab Bacon 32O acted like a normal player but he said that we're testing on the players and using them for many things then I said "What do you mean by things?" and responded "We kill them, We use them for anything." He told me "You will be the next tester..." he left I tried to leave but It wouldn't let me I was in a cage then I was fullscreen there was another player stuck in a cage as me he said, "You shouldn't have joined this game." I wasn't allowed to chat I turned off my computer then turned It back on but whatever I turn It on I'm always on the same game I was stuck in the game. Bacon_32O joined and killed my Roblox character once he killed me my screen was blank was allowed to play with my computer so I smashed my old computer and bought a new one anyways I wanted a new computer my friends talked about Bacon_32O my friend said "I joined a game called A Mystery and I got stuck in a cage I couldn't leave the game." I agreed with him saying "That happened to me too, I wished I haven't played that game." I checked back the game It was terminated I was glad It was banned because It could lock other people's computer on that game I didn't know games on Roblox could harm your computer I was sketchy about other Roblox games. THAT SAME THING HAPPEND So, I forgot what happened a year ago I joined back "A Mystery" It was late I said "No No NO NO. NOT AGAIN." I forgot everything from a year ago It was so long ago but It had different looks I couldn't leave the game and I was on fullscreen my friend from school joined the game as well he said: "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW TO NOT JOIN THIS GAME!" I said, "I FORGOT ABOUT THIS!" Bacon_32O joined the game and he gave me a virus and my friend. I GOT THAT VIRUS Bacon_32O gave me a virus on my computer, I was upset because this was my new computer from last year, I used my antivirus program but It didn't do anything except for scanning but It didn't allow me to delete the virus. At school I told my friend I got a virus on my computer and he said: "Me too I was upset." after school I got another computer It was better I stopped playing that same game I started to play with my friend. BE CONTINUED SOON... I will be fixing the grammar and I will continue this story...